User talk:MaloMart
See into the past: Archive the First Eh, it happens, I've seen that it occurs a lot on his talk bubble, or at least more so than anyone elses.'-- C2' / 02:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) The reason I was gone My Zelda game Oracle of Ages My Zelda Game Recurring boss themes Trading Quest You Should Use This On Your Userpage! Weird question but Actually Hey Irc you should come onto the zelda irc we are havin some good fun there now XD--griff (talk) 06:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) left tab click gameing irc and the channel should be the last one on the list.--griff (talk) 06:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Questions you want answered Hey Wow Psst Hmm Well I noticed that you removed the "text=" from your talk bubble awhile ago. That is all fine and good, but you forgot one important thing: you have to go through each page it is on and change it, so we can see what you said and so others don't have to do it for you. I hate to be a jerk about this but, would you mind going through this and making sure that all the other's have the "text=" removed. Thanks.'-- C2' / 03:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, I did that on FFWiki and have never gotten any flak over it. --AuronKaizer ' 03:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::All you have to do is ask Triforce to run his bot and remove all of them. Theres no need to take the time out and flood the recent edits with this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Carpenters Sigh Rollback the rollback corner is now a little less lonely Oni Link 18:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ALttP in your timeline About the movies I REALLY like the ideas you´ve got for the Zelda movies, a topic I´ve had in mind for quite some time. While Ian MacKellan is a very good actor, I´d prefer Patrick Steward to do the voice of the King of the Red Lions. And the way you tell the fight between Link and Twinrova is really awesome!! I´d really like to help you with this, and hopefully share some of my thoughts and ideas with you. --The Gerudo Guy (talk) 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC)The Gerudo Guy I REALLY NEED MY TALK BUBBLE!!! IRC Wowy Minish On your "Favorite Playable race" poll you appear to have excluded the minish. Reverting I have noticed your that you rollbacked the edits made by an IP on the Oocca page. You arn't supposed to do that. If it is not explict vandalism, just remove what they did manually. Rollback is only for vandalism, nothing else, no exceptions.'-- C2' / 16:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Movies I thought about making this a few weeks a go and created my own three movies which are actually the same as yours. good job. I thought about different actors though. Tell me what you think. Young Link: Logan Lerman Adult Link: Hayden Christensen. Ganondorf: Chris Pine Young Zelda: Jennette McCurdy Adult Zelda: Kristen Bell Rauru, Great Deku Tree, King Hyrule: Alec Guinness Saria: Emma Watson Darunia: Dwayne Johnson Ruto: Anna Popplewell Impa: Victoria Justice Nabooru: Selena Gomez Malon and Navi: Debby Ryan As you can see I've gone with a few well known actors and mostly up and coming child actors, tell me what you think.--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 00:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Birthday IRC If you'd like to war again on the IRC I'll be there(hopefully with Pie, Xykeb, and STars) at 9:00 EST. Cyas. -'Minish Link' 16:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Theory TMC names How exactly does this Hello Hi! . The discussion is hidden.}} Heh Um Er, hi, this is absolutely completely random and probably really weird since the last time I saw you was about a month or so after I joined Zeldapedia and now I'm not a n00b and I'm a relatively sensible person and you probably never check your talk page, but I saw that you seemed to have referenced Cave Story in your comment about Zant going insane (Balrog-crushing). I was just wondering if I somehow misinterpreted that or if you've actually played the game. If so, that's awesome, because it's probably one of my favourite games of all time. -'Minish Link' 20:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC)